The Ballad Of OP OCs
by totokeybladespirit
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to those overpowered OCs in the secret trio fan-fics? If you did, read this. If you didn't, still read this. (Challenge: Develop Overpowered/mary-sue characters)
**A/N: I challenged myself to make a fan fic where I develop overpowered/ mary-sue OCs. I tried to make them as overpowered as possible though not all of their story/powers are in this chapter. This fix will probably only focus on these OCs rather than the Main characters of the secret trio.**

 **REMEMBER: This is for amusement** **purposes and is not meant to be taken seriously. As you probably know I do not own, Danny Phantom, American Dragon; Jake Long, Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja or any ot** **her people/places/things from other s** **hows/books/movies that may feature.**

New York

"Are you sure you're fine with getting home?" Jake asked,

"It's alright really, even though I'm blind I know my way to my house." Jet chuckled.

"Well if you're sure."

Jake waved goodbye to Jet, before running out of the school and shouting.

"Dragon-up!" flames engulfed Jake changing him into a red scaled dragon.

On the opposite side of the school an echoing cry could be heard and as the rainbow flames cleared, an ice blue dragon stood where only moments before, a certain girl called Jet had stood. This Dragon had pure white hair with cyan highlights and one purple and one green eye. She stretched and launched herself into the sky.

* * *

Norrisville

Scarlet Rose Allen tapped her foot impatiently. Her dad, the flash, had transferred her to this stupid boring school after she had accidentally set her old gym on fire. She was currently in the last class of the day and couldn't wait to get out. There was this boy in-front of her who was sleeping (and drooling) on top of his math book. Or at least at first glance it seemed to be his math book. At this particular moment Randy was inside the nomicon, trying to get past the latest obstacle course the nomicon had provided. The bell rang and Randy got up suddenly wiping drool from his mouth. The kids were getting ready to leave when a monster crashed through the wall. Scarlet's instincts kicked in and before she really knew, she and all the kids were outside the school, and her shoes were smoking.

* * *

Amity Park

Danny was just about to start his nightly patrol, when a wisp of blue escaped his mouth. He flew into the air looking all around for a sign of trouble and collided with something. This something turned out to be a someone as it hugged him so tight, his chest hurt.

"Danny!" the person shouted then released him and he looked into the blue and green eyes of Clock's ghost form.

"Clock! It's been so long, where have you been?" Danny Hadn't seen Clock since after she had fused with his evil clone last summer.

"Oh you know, here and there, travelling." As she said this, Clock fingered her wand in her pocket. Danny didn't notice and started to catch Clock up with the happenings of Amity Park while they flew through the streets of Amity, patrolling together for the first time in ages.

* * *

Norrisville

Dad had always told her to not use her powers, but if she had to no one should find out. She never really understood why it was so important but this was why Scarlet quickly tried to look as confused as the other kids, only to be actually confused when a ninja swooped in and started to battle the monster. It was quite amazing actually. The flips and the weapons he used before finally he defeated it. Scarlet saw the monster turn back into a student as a green wisp escaped into an air vent. She and the other students walked back to the wreckage of their classroom and collected their bags, before leaving school. As scarlet was about to leave, something caught her eye. It was that boy who sat in-front of her's math book. She glanced around and saw his bag and other belongings were gone, meaning he had already left the school. Scarlet had no idea why but she picked up the book and shoved it in her already bursting bag.

* * *

Amity Park

"Gotcha!" Clock cried as yet another ghost was sucked into her personal thermos. "Now I'm beating you 7 to 2!" Danny just laughed.

"If I knew it was a competition I wouldn't have let you take those last ones."

"As if you would have had a choice." They both laughed and floated to the ground. "Looks like the sun's coming up… race you home!"

"No fair!" Danny cried as Clock took off ahead of him."You got a head-start."

As they flew through the wall of Fenton Works into Danny's bedroom, they both turned into their human forms. Clock looked very different from when Danny last saw her. Clock's long blonde hair that reached to her knees was in a low braid. Her hazel eyes peeked out from under a low fringe and oodles of eyeliner. Her lips were a deep blue, almost black and her pale cheeks were dotted with freckles. She wore tight black jeans over off-white converses. She had a thick black belt with a spanner hanging off it. Her sky blue tank top was tucked into her pants and she wore a black leather cropped jacket with a hood. Her black fingerless gloves looked worn from use and one hand was again fingering her wand in her pocket.

* * *

New York

Jet landed and quickly transformed back into her human form.

She lived in a small apartment with her dad and tabby cat. Her dad knew nothing of her 'talents' but it was reasonably easy, slipping in and out. Also even though she was blind, she could see. Her heightened senses tell her where everything is and in even more detail than a normal person. She could also tell if people were lying or if how they are feeling. Of course she couldn't let anyone know, the only close friend she had was Jake but he kept secrets from her. She had known he was lying all those times he made those stupid excuses but she hadn't focused her powers to actually see where he went until one day he literally transformed a few metres away from her, obviously thinking that because she was blind she wouldn't notice. Jet hated people thinking like that, thinking that because she's blind, she doesn't matter. It was only second on her list of pet peeves because she hated people calling her Verttatia worse. Verttatia was her real name but she absolutely hated it.

Jet dropped her white cane on her bed and relaxed. Taking off her shades and rubbing her eyes she took a deep breath. It was only now that she realised something was out of place. She could hear the rustle of a small piece of paper as it moved in the wind from the open window.

* * *

Norrisville

Scarlet arrived home, or at least the hotel in Norrisville where she was staying. Her back was sore and her speedster metabolism was making her incredibly hungry. Ordering a pizza, she unloaded her bag and picked up the boy's math book she had taken. As she lifted it off the ground, the maths textbook cover fell of revealing a black book with red designs. It might have been the light in that room, but the book seemed to be glowing. She sat on the couch with the book's spine on her lap, ready to open. Scarlet didn't know why but opening this book seemed much more dramatic than it should have been. There were a few seconds of nothing when the book was finally opened flat, then Scarlet had the feeling of vertigo. She felt like she was being pulled and the pages of this seemingly ancient book were consuming her. In the eyes of any normal human being, it would have all been over in a flash, but to scarlet, it was all slowed down, hypnotising and terrifying and absolutely beautiful. When it finally stopped, her eyes adjusted back into normal time and she floated, poised mid-air staring at the blank parchment stretching into eternity.

* * *

Amity Park

Clock debated with herself about telling Danny, she didn't want him to think any differently about her, but she needed someone to confide in, someone to trust. She finally came to a conclusion but before she could speak, there were noises of someone coming up to Danny's room. As she could not use any of her powers as a human she quickly changed into her ghost form and went invisible. Sam walked in the door and Clock immediately dropped her invisibility and hug-tackled her. As Sam struggled to break free, Danny laughed loudly.

"Pffft! Come on Clock, let her go."

"No never!" Clock joked. "She's my smol child of darkness!" Sam continued to squirm but Clocks grip was tight, eventually Danny had to turn Clock intangible and pull her away. Sam stood bent double and heaved in breaths of air. When she finally recovered, Clock was back in her human form and sitting on Danny's bed.

"So, before I was rudely crash tackled." Sam glanced at Clock for emphasis. "I was gonna tell you, my parents are doing an exchange program with school. Five people are coming from other schools and staying at my house, while I and four other 'lucky' Casper students get to swap with them." Danny looked surprised and sad.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I think it was one month. Sorry, I have to go pack. My parents are being really annoying." She waved and left Danny and Clock alone again.

* * *

New York

Jet snatched up the paper and read in brail.

 _'The Serpent, The Spirit and The Swordsman.'_

Below this was coordinates; longitude and latitude. Jet thought for a moment, no-one had access to her room except for her dad, but he couldn't write brail and the page didn't smell like he had touched it. She sat on her floor in a meditative position and focused all her senses on the page in her hands, learning it's story. It was a lined page from a notebook, It had been ripped from the book one...no one and a half hours ago. It had been to the park, and before that, the school. The handler had used gloves, probably cotton. But that was all she could decipher.

She unfocused and felt overwhelmingly tired. When she used her powers too much or too thoroughly she would get weak and sleepy. She had no homework or commitments so she made he way to her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't terrible or boring! Do you wan't to know what happens next? As I said, do not take this seriously and please R &R **

**Thanks!**


End file.
